Second Chance
by A.M. White
Summary: Years after the War is over Draco stumbles into a shop. Little does he know who it belongs to, and what feelings may come along the way...


The rain pelted Diagon Alley, along with the rest of London like it was the third assalant of the war that had taken over Europe. It was harsh, but yet cleansing, washing the dirt and grime and possibly blood and gore from the buildings and streets. One of the few souls that braved the streets was one of the few people that should have been a pivotal role in the ordeal, but instead had fled, hiding in various countries and had been believed to be dead for about three years now. Their hood was up, shielding them from the rain as the glamour hid their hair and eyes from anyone who may recognize them.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightening that scared the figure so bad they jumped and pressed themself against the wall. If they had been paying attention they would have noticed it was really a door to a shop, but with the noise and the water, it could still be missed by magical folk. Falling in the figure yelped and hit the floor, his hood falling off and the glamour soon was gone, revealing the white blonde hair of Draco Malfoy. He forced himself off the floor quickly and pulled up the hood, but not fast enough. The shop keep looked up from the counter and dropped the quill in his hand. Both men stared each other down for the longest time, unable to speak.

"I thought you were dead!" they both stated at the same time, "Well ofcourse I'm not, I'm here aren't I?"

The shopkeep finally leaned his head in his hand, resting his elbow on the counter, "Just when I thought my life would be easy for once..." he said softly to himself. Now he had to deal with his school rival in which he had no idea if he was still nursing a grudge over the whole being turned into a ferret thing. He looked up at Draco, "Can I help you with anything?"

Draco cringed at the mention of help. He hated recieving charity with a passion. Malfoy's don't accept handouts, they steal it for themselves,"No, I'm perfectly fine," he snapped, pulling his coat tighter. Even for the low profile he had kept, he hadn't let himself slip. For the most part his clothes still looked just as never-been-worn and expensive as ever. He glared at the dark haired man, spotting the infamous scar, but he was fully aware of who it was. Ofcourse he knew the Golden Boy wouldn't take no for an answer and watched as he picked up his wand. Draco immeadiatly grabbed his in defense.

"Calm down Malfoy, I'm merely closing the blinds and saying the store is closed," Harry explained, flicking his wand before he set it back down and headed for the back. Draco watched him carefully, his hand still on his wand, wary of what may happen and looked around. The shop was filled with old wizarding things, antiques and such. Draco shrugged it off, used to seeing things like this in the Manor. His curiosity soon lead him to a case that was sheilded by a velvet curtain. Draco walked to it slowly and just as he reached to push it open and see what was underneath, Harry had grabbed his wrist to stop him. Draco flinched and pulled his arm away from the larger man, glaring up at him and held his arm as if it would fall off.

"Don't _ever_ look at that, you understand me Malfoy?" Harry asked in a low voice, a mixture of longing and rage coming through. Draco then only became more curious on what Harry would possibly be hiding, but he didn't fight back. He just held Harry's eyes. Harry walked back over to the counter. Now there were two chairs, Harry seated in one and was fixing his cup of tea. Draco crossed his arms and straightened up a bit.

"Should I leave? You're obviously expecting company or something..." He said, feeling uncomfortable about just standing there. Draco then found himself sitting down after seeing the dark haired male shake his head. Draco sat down and watched as Harry sipped at the hot liquid, still unsure of the other's motives. Draco timidly looked at the tea and then at Harry, "Are you trying to poison me?"

Hot tea then came spraying from Harry's mouth as he began laughing. Draco tried to move back, and out of the way, causing the chair to fall back. To add insult to injury, Draco's foot had gotten caught on one of the bars on the stool, so it brought Harry down with him. So there they were, Draco lying beneath Harry, with a mixed look of confusion and disgust, and Harry cracking up like a loon. Damn laughter for being contagous because he began to laugh as well. Oh what a questionable scene this would be if someone were to walk in.

Ofcourse that was the cue for Cho Chang to walk in. She was rambling on about the rain and the paparatzzi as she put up her umbrella and jacket. Draco watched her for a moment, remembering seeing her on a few billboards and magazines as he had traveled. When they were younger he ignored her beauty, since he only saw her when they were playing Quidditch. Harry was calming down, and when he looked at Cho she had turned to see them and the mess around them.

"Oh merlin, did I come in at a bad time? I mean this is...I always sorta figured this would happen, you two were so deep in the closet, I thought you had to be finding christmas presents and then I walk in on a dead man and the boy who lived on the floor damn near close to getting a bloody happy and CONGRATS!" Cho squeeled, looking around for something suddenly, "Oh I have to find the phone book and call everybody we know...oh wait...witches and wizards, right...OWLS!" She soon had disappeared into the back room, rambling on about how this was so perfect for the two of them and how she couldn't wait to throw a party. Harry looked down at Draco as he angrily mouthed "party!" Harry shrugged, but he didn't move. This was almost nice...and it wasn't like he couldn't say he hadn't thought about it before. Draco on the other hand, still fearing his father's wrath was trying to get out from under from Harry. He finally stood and straightened his clothes, "I don't care! No Party! No telling! Nobody can know I'm here!" he yelped, but no sign of denying his sexuality.

Cho came out of the back room with a pout and puppy dog eyes, "But I love parties...please?" Draco shook his head vigourously. Harry walked over to Cho and placed his hand on her shoulder, "We just fell, it's nothing, I promise, now just go to your room and I'll get you some tea and I'll explain, alright?" Cho nodded and walked off, Harry now turned his attention to Draco, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for her to act like that, it was a completel accident..."

"I would have asked if you two were dating, but with how happy she was to see you with a man, I'd think not," Draco replied, looking at the chairs and tea on the floor, wondering if Harry was going to ask him to clean it. Harry did no such thing and quickly went to do it himself. Draco watched him for a moment before he spoke, "Are you...?"

"Am I what?" he asked, looking up, "Gay? Where have you been?" He replied, "Wasn't it obvious? The only girls I went after were my best friend's sister and the now model. I'd think that constitutes as a yes." Draco closed his mouth and nodded, as if in agreement.

"Well just so you know, I'm asexual, I hate you all," Draco said suddenly. Harry smirked, not giving that a true answer, and just went to throw away the broken china.

Harry sat down on the edge of Cho's bed. She was curled up and her back was to him, and he knew she had probably been crying. He touched her shoulder lightly, but she shook it off. He felt hurt by her actions, but knew there was nothing he could do. The peppyness downstairs had been a cover for her obvious heart break. He hadn't had the heart to tell her just yet, since she was readjusting to the wizarding world. He stood up and walked out of the room, and as he did, Cho began to cry.

Draco had his arms crossed as he stood in Harry's doorway. He had nowhere to really sleep, and Harry hadn't addressed it. Harry walked past him and pulled down the blankets...on both sides. Draco raised a brow, but Harry didn't offer an answer and climbed in. After a while he sat up and looked at Draco, "Unless you want to sleep on the floor, I suggest getting in," he stated. Draco was exhausted and chose not to fight anymore. He walked slowly to Harry's bed and slipped in, lying near the edge with the blankets up to his ears. Harry looked over at Draco for a moment before up at the ceiling. He knew better than to try anything, he couldn't push his luck. If Draco wanted something, he'd go for it.

Draco rolled over a long while later, to find Harry still awake. A little startled, he suddenly stilled, but Harry looked over at him. Nothing was said as Draco moved closer, slowly. Maybe it was the fact that he was so tired that he dared to do this, because if he was 100 he would have never even entertained the thought that was now pulsing through his mind. Draco leaned over and lightly placed a kiss on Harry's lips. He pulled away and Harry was searching his eyes for a reason before leaning up, taking another kiss, longer and with a bit more emotion. Harry pulled draco over to him, and then the blankets over their heads...


End file.
